Sugar Dreams
by BondSlave
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka was a loyal friend and cousin, but could he be more? When it comes to a certain Mitskuni Huninozuka Mori says 'yes he could'. Requested by PurpleLeopard
1. First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any related characters, places or themes. **

**Authors Note: This story was requested by PurpleLeopard and is thus dedicated to her. This story is yaoi but with plot so if you were looking for PWP than please search elsewhere. **

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka, first year student at the esteemed Ouran Academy stood awkwardly in the middle of his bedroom gazing into the mirror at his appearance. He tilted his head this way and that way, turning slightly to see himself at several different angles. He was dressed in the Ouran Academy's high school uniform, black leather loafers, black slacks, white button up and blue bazaar. The fourteen-year-old Mroinozuka sighed his broad shoulders drooping slightly as he gazed at himself. He had changed a lot over the course of the summer vacation, and in his own opinion not for the better.

Over the course of the summer vacation Takashi had gone through the second level of puberty: the growth spurt.

At the beginning of the summer Takashi had stood at a mere five foot four inches, a mere five inches taller than his older cousin Mitsukuni Huninozuka; now at the beginning of their first year of high school Takashi stood at six foot two inches.

"_ONIISAN!" _Takashi turned away from his mirror to face his door for a moment before it opened just a crack and his younger brother Satoshi poked his head in. "Oniisan, may I come in?"

Takashi nodded and turned back to the mirror, pretending to fix his tie. He could see his younger brother enter his room through the mirror, his hands clasped behind his back as he approached politely. In looks Satoshi resembled Takashi almost to a 'T', though was quite a bit shorter. "Oniisan, casa say's the car is here." Satoshi smiled brightly up at his older brother. "Are you excited about starting high school?"

Takashi gazed down at his brother, and even though he was nervous and felt sick to his stomach he offered his younger brother a genuine smile. He lifted his hand and patted the shorter boy on the top of the head.

"Yes."

Satoshi grinned.

* * *

The limo ride to the Ouran Academy left Takashi very uncomfortable. He sat with his hands on his knees, ever so often wiping his palms on his slacks in order to remove the thin layer of sweat that gathered there. His throat felt dry and his knees were trembling slightly. He gazed out of the tinted window as the limo pulled to a steady halt, swallowing hard as the door was opened and he stepped out. He thanked the driver politely and took several steps forward, passing under the entrance gateway. He gazed around. There were many faces he recognized, along with several that he did not recognize. He felt heat rise to his face and burn his ears as the surrounding masses of students passed by in swarms all talking cheerfully, several of the students gazing up at him as they passed. He felt his hands start to tremble slightly, eyes wide body frozen. He couldn't handle this…he felt far to out of place. He blinked his body jerking slightly as his hand was grabbed. He gazed down and his dark charcoal eyes were met with the deepest chocolate orbs he had ever seen. He felt a bead of sweat role down the back of his neck and get absorbed into his collar as he gazed at the beaming blond beside him. "Good morning Takashi! Did you sleep well last night?" Mitsukuni, Takashi's slightly older cousin, questioned cheerfully. Takashi glanced away.

"I suppose."

Mitsukuni smiled knowingly. He was well aware of his cousins insecurities, and he found them rather entertaining, after all his cousin was handsome, smart and should not have felt embarrassed about himself.

Takashi felt the small hand squeeze tighter around four of his lengthy fingers.

"Don't worry high school will be fun!" He began walking forward as his small cousin began pulling him towards the large academy. "Come on Takashi lets go see our first class!"

The lightest of smiles crossed the Morinozuka's face as he was pulled along, slightly hunched over, by his cousin. Perhaps high school wouldn't be so bad after all, as long as he had his cousin by his side.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay that was the first chapter, and since there really isn't much known about Takashi besides his quiet disposition I've decided that he is insecure. Haha. And that is because I know I was insecure when I went through my growth spurt. Please review. Chapter two will be up soon. **


	2. Dreams

Authors Note: Forgive the late, LATE update, I have absolutely NO excuse. T.T Sorry!

The first day of high school was a large blur for Takashi, a large surreal blur. No matter what he did he managed to make himself feel awkward. The fine wooden desks (that were replaced every year) were a little to short and small for comfort, making it quite awkward for him while in classes. His legs were to long to keep them bent, and his torso was to long for him to take notes comfortably. He spent most of his time hunched over, legs stretched out, trying hard not to slide right out of his chair.

While the math teacher explained how to solve 95 - x = 29,Takashi heard giggling to his right, and slightly behind him. He refused to look around. He kept his eyes glued firmly to his notes, watching his fingers move his pen across the lined paper. His lips thinned and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He could feel his ears burning slightly and hoped he wasn't blushing.

After school Takashi wanted nothing more than to simply go to his room and collapse on his bed. He didn't want to see anybody, didn't want to talk to anybody, he simply wanted to go and sleep away the rest of the day, ease his body of all the tension and stress. Maybe a good hot shower would help as well. Perhaps he'd have a warm cup of tea.

"Hey Oniisan!" Takashi came to a halt in the middle of the hall, his younger brother walking around him before smiling up at him. "How was your first day of school?" he questioned. "Mine was fantastic, I got to spend a lot of the time with Chika! We talked a lot and had a lot of fun sparring in the gym. We're thinking about joining the Karate club! Wouldn't that be cool? You should to, oh well maybe that wouldn't interest you." Takashi started walking again, his brother trailing close behind. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be getting a word in edge wise. "But you would get to hang out with cousin Mitskuni, he's in the high schools Karate club!"

Takashi spent the rest of his evening going over the homework and reading a bit a head so he wouldn't have to take as many notes in the class, save himself the embarrassment. He sat on his bed in the lotus position, but hunched over slightly as he took notes from his book and continued to look over the homework, but he couldn't really focus. He didn't want to go to school in the morning. Didn't want to have to deal with all of the giggles the odd looks and the whispers. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed with a groan. He had a feeling high school was going to be the end of him.

Takashi had dozed off, his school books and papers littered about his bed, only waking up when his cell phone started going off on his bed side table. He opened his eyes and blinked, glancing around. Night had fallen, and he determined from the height of the moon in the night sky that his parents and brother were already in bed. He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his cell phone flipping it open, already knowing who it was who called him. "Moshi, moshi."

"_Takashi!"_

"Mitskuni."

"_I know it's late but I thought maybe you wanted to talk."_

The tall teen rolled back onto his back, gazing up at his ceiling. _"I didn't see you after home room, how did your day go?"_

"I don't think I'm going to like high school." He mumbled quietly. He couldn't miss the surprise from his cousin on the other end.

"_Whaaaaaaat? How come?"_

He blushed slightly, even though he was alone.

"I don't feel as though I fit in." Silence followed his confession of worry for a long moment, and he wondered if perhaps he'd been left hanging. But then his cousin replied.

"_Is it because of your height?" _The reply wasn't condescending, merely a hypothetical question he felt compelled to answer.

"Yes."

"_Well don't." _He blinked, tilting his head slightly so he could rest the back of his hand on the pillow as he held his phone to his ear. _"Look at me, I'm older than you and very, __**very **__short!" _His cousin giggled, obviously not really worried about his height. Takashi sighed and closed his eyes. _"Don't let it get to you, they're all just surprised. The last time they saw you, you were as tall as they were, that's all. Give them a few days and they'll adjust and stop gaping. I promise." _

"Alright."

"_Good! Now I got to go, gunna have some cake!"_

Takashi smiled.

"Enjoy a piece for me."

His cousin giggled again.

"_OKAY!" _And with that, the line went dead. Takashi closed his phone and laid on his bed merely gazing up at the ceiling, his phone resting on his chest. His cousin was right, he shouldn't be so worried about what other students thought. So he'd grown a lot over the summer, so what? He was probably done growing, that was all. He smiled. His cousin really always knew how to make him feel better. He closed his eyes and sighed, warmth filling him up as he rolled onto his side and curled up to return to sleep.

_Takashi and his cousin sat out on a grassy hill, a warm breeze blowing their hair and causing their school ties to flutter slightly. He smiled down at his cousin who was laughing as a butterfly tickled his nose. Takashi felt his heart flutter as his cousin flopped down onto his back, laughing in earnest. He was so beautiful, the taller teen thought as he leaned his weight on his left arm to hunch down to look at his cousin closer. "So…pretty." he breathed as he leaned down, those chocolate brown eyes getting closer and closer as their face grew closer and closer…._

Takashi gasped sitting up as his alarm clock started going off. He blinked, looking around his dark room before sighing. It was just a dream. He froze, his eyes growing wide. A dream about his cousin…he was going to…kiss…his cousin…he was dreaming about kissing his cousin!

**Authors Note: Short chapter is short. =[ **


End file.
